Die manufactured for use in a die stack must be designed to enable testing of each die in the stack, bottom die, one of more middle die and the top die. Each die level, bottom, middle and top must be designed to include slightly different but compatible test architectures. This disclosure describes architectures for bottom, middle and top die in a stack of die.